


will you be my cherry

by chuuhearts



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, No Smut, collegestudent!dahyun, im not sure what is going on here, sugarmommy!sana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuhearts/pseuds/chuuhearts
Summary: dahyun is a college student who is tired of working too much and studying too much, she just wants a way to take a load off her back.-----sana is a ceo of a fashion company and simply put- is bored when she's not working and wants something to occupy her time outside of work
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon, minor jeonghyo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	will you be my cherry

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! please enjoy!! i am writing this purely out of self indulgence and have minor plans with it but nothing major. BUT do intend on writing to completion. so be gentle on me this is the first time im writing in a while.

Soft snores can be heard throughout the apartment as Chaeyoung entered through the front door, peeking around the corner, she noticed Dahyun with her head flat on her psychology textbook and a small drip of drool falling from her mouth at their kitchen table. With a giggle, Chaeyoung nudged Dahyun with her finger, resulting in a panicked girl jolting awake, quickly wiping the bit of drool off her mouth. 

“What the hell?! Wait, what time is it, I have to work today?” Dahyun spit out all in one breath as she moved her notes around in search of her phone. Finally finding it hiding under her folder full of notes, she released a breath looking at the time. 

“It's only 3 o’clock you have like 40 minutes, go get ready.” She peered down at her phone. “I’ll clean up your stuff, you go deal with..that”, Chaeyoung said as she attempted to pat down Dahyun’s messy, nap hair. 

With a small groan, she pushed herself up from the table and padded off to the bathroom to shower. 

“You work too much, Dub. did you not work an 8 hour shift yesterday?” Chaeyoung yelled out to Dahyun who was currently shuffling through her closet for her work clothes.

“Yes,  _ but  _ today i only work a 6 hour shift, and then I'm off tomorrow so it's fine.  _ Plus _ , this tuition will not be paying itself anytime soon, and it's not like my dad has any intention of contributing” Dahyun finished with a scoff as she poked her head out from the bathroom. Chaeyoung just shook her head and went back to cleaning up the kitchen table. 

\---- 

Dahyun walked up to the hostess stand, adjusting her shirt, greeted by a smiling Jihyo at the stand. Jihyo was, by far, her favorite person to work with as a hostess. the main reason being she was just genuinely a nice person and always there to listen to her rants. but the way she seemed to seamlessly handle every problem with ease that arose during their shifts was an added plus. her short brown hair bounced as she waved excitedly towards a tired dahyun. 

“Jihyo you have no idea how happy i am to work with you today. I cannot deal with six hours of Yeji and her constant babbling about her ridiculous high school drama” Dahyun said with a long sigh and a slight laugh. 

“Do you think that's what we sounded like in highschool? I don't think I was ever in that much drama!” she laughed out as Dahyun just nodded in agreement. 

\--

The night progressed entirely too slow for both Dahyun and Jihyo to handle. By 9 o’clock, one more hostess, a highschooler named Yuna, joined the stand, prompting the other two girls to drag themselves to the bar where Jihyo's girlfriend, Jeongyeon, was working. 

“Why are wednesdays  _ so slow _ ” Jihyo dramatically sighed as she leaned her upper body on the bar, “i just wanna go home”, her voice muffled by her head, sitting in her folded arms. 

Jeongyeon gently pat her girlfriend on the back, “only like 2 more hours, babe. calm down”, which only resulted in jihyo lifting her head to shoot a glare at the girl and a stifled laugh from Dahyun. 

“I am so glad to be off tomorrow, I've worked every day since last Tuesday, along with doing all my uni work. How is it even legal to work this much!” dahyun threw her hands in the air in dramatics. She was truly being worn down to the bone, the bags under her eyes becoming more prominent with the upcoming unit test she’s been studying for in her sociology class. “ _ Ugh _ , if it wasn’t for stupid, expensive university, i wouldn’t have to work like 8 days in a row”

“Get a sugar mommy! You’ll never have to worry about money again, she’d probably pay your tuition for you” Jeongyeon nonchalantly replied as a joke, but by the look she saw on Dahyun’s face, she clearly didn't see it that way. 

Jihyo and Jeongyeon exchanged a confused look, then glanced over to Dahyun who seemed to be deep in her head.

“Dahyun, you can't seriously be considering this right now” Jihyo just gave her a blank stare while she shook herself out of her thought filled haze.

“NO, no, of course not. well i mean like..” Dahyun was at a loss for words as she attempted to defend herself, “I mean it isn't the worst idea right? I could work less, focus more on school, that's how it works isn't it?”

“Um, I dont think it's  _ just _ that, normally they're looking for something in exchange. something considered..  _ Intimate _ .” Jjeongyeon countered, “unless you’re willing to do that.” that response eliciting a wide eyed face from Dahyun and Jihyo alike. 

“I- well- i don't know, im just desperate at this point. It's been a  _ long time _ since, well, you know.” she pulled at her hair gently and squeezed her eyes shut, “ _ oh my god _ what am i even thinking, am i seriously considering this” Dahyun monologues unknowingly.

“Yeah i'm wondering the same thing, Dahyun.'' Jihyo just laughed at her girlfriend's response. 

Yuna called at them from a few feet away, pulling them out of their conversation, dragging the two hostesses back to their jobs. 

\----

By 11:30pm, Dahyun lugs her body lethargically onto the subway home, plopping herself onto the seat as she waits for her stop to echo on the train. After arriving, she begins her walk to her Chaeyoung, and by extension her girlfriend Tzuyu's, apartment, but the pink neon light of a liquor store’s open sign pulls her in. 

10 minutes later, she walks out with a brown paper bag filled with 3 bottles of ros é , one for each of them, and a slight pep in her step as she thinks about her day off tomorrow. 

“hello ladies, im home,” she kicks the door open to chaeyoung and tzuyu, not paying any attention to her, “I brought alcohol,” she deadpans in an attempt to get them to notice her. and without fail, the couple shoots up off the couch and rushes over to the kitchen eagerly. “Good to know where your priorities lie.”

“Anyways, i had a long week, i just want to get drunk, so what are we waiting for” dahyun said excitedly, followed by the pop of a cork. she poured the pink alcohol into 3 glasses, the three girls all clinking their glasses together with a cheer.

\-----

About three hours, and two and a half bottles of ros é later, Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu were all sprawled out around various areas of their living room. Dahyun leaning up against the couch on the floor, Chaeyoung was laying like a starfish next to the couch, while tzuyu laid on her side, somewhat resembling a dead body. 

“You won’t believe what Jeongyeon told me to do earlier today.” Dahyun drunkenly slurred out, half whispering for reasons no one could really figure out. 

“What” Tzuyu whispered back

“She told me to get a sugar mommy” Dahyun giggled as they both simultaneously sat up with shocked looked on their faces, “and i think i might be considering, though that could be this amazing alcohol talking” 

Without words, Chaeyoung stood up, a bit wobbly due to the heavy amounts of alcohol in her system, and grabbed Dahyun's phone that was laying somewhere on the kitchen floor. She plopped herself down next to Dahyun against the couch with an exasperated groan and started tapping away. 

“What are you doing? Wait how did you even get into my phone” 

“Your password is your birthday, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out.” Chaeyoung beckoned Tzuyu to the other side of her, who silently listened and crawled on all fours to her girlfriend, pushing into her other side. 

“And now for what i am doing, well, you see, I think Jeong was right to suggest a sugar mommy. it's kind of a win for you, you’ll get money and at the same time get laid, which you desperately need.”

“Hey!” Dahyun interjected, but Chaeyoung just continued on her speech

“So this app is top rated in the app store for sugar daddies, and of course, by extension, sugar mommies,  _ Sugar Elite.” _

“I'm starting to regret this, I am not sober enough for this” she said leaning her head back on the seat of the couch. “Or maybe not drunk enough”

“Unnie this could be good for you, you work way too much for someone who’s also a student” Tzuyu finally spoke up, which only earned a groan from dahyun, knowing that this conversation being two-against-one was not in her favor. 

“Okay come here,” the two girls on either side of Chaeyoung focused on on the phone, “So this information is easy, height, build, age, looks.” she began filling out the information for the brunette on her right. 

“Above average for looks? Chaeng come on, you're exaggerating, now” 

“Unnie have more confidence, you're hot, don't lie to yourself” Tzuyu responded, way too quickly for Chaeyoung who whipped her head over to the girl, “What, i have eyes, babe.” she said with a shrug. 

“Well, moving on, what are you looking for out of this whatever she can provide, allowance, vacation, romance, sex..” she trailed off suggestively.

“Chae.”

“Alright, alright i get it, so?” she backed off, for now. 

“Well i- i guess just whatever she can provide right? Might as well go all out.” she let out a small breath. What's next, what do I want them like.” she said with a shrug.

“So, similar in age, big yes. Sense of humor would be nice. Attractive, without a doubt. intelligence - “

“Chaengie, isn't she supposed to be answering these” Tzuyu side eyed her girlfriend

“No she’s fine, i'm too drunk for this, you finish it, Chae” Dahyun sighed as she laid down on the floor, not even bothering to get a pillow or blanket. 

Tzuyu and Chaeyoung perked up at this, the two of them giggled as Dahyun already was snoring on the floor, fast asleep. They huddled together on Dahyun's phone as they finished filling out the profile. swiping through a few of the accounts before succumbing to an alcohol induced sleep.

\--- 

  
  


Sana strutted into her office building, the ‘SN Looks’ banner with her face posed on it from their most recent ad campaign putting a proud smile on her face. The expansion of her parents' company, now including Sana’s own personal line of casual clothes, has been attributed to the massive success of the Minaotozaki’s fashion empire, MNTK. 

Before she reached the elevator, her two best friends and coworkers, Mina and Momo, showed up by her side, greeting her excitedly. 

“Good morning” she spoke quietly, still linking up her arms with the other two women as they enter the elevator, hitting the 21 button to the top floor where the CEO, CFO, and Public Relations head’s offices resided, Sana, Momo, and Mina respectively. 

As Sana walks into her office with Mina and Momo in tow, she flops herself down into her large, black leather chair and heaves a sigh. The two girls sat adjacent to her and shared a worried look towards their normally happy friend. 

“What's got you all in a mood, Sana?” Momo said, ever so gently.

“I love my job, you know this,” she waited for affirming nods from Mina and Momo before continuing on her rant, “but it’s like once I leave work, I am just.. _ bored _ . I’m single, which I really don't mind. I don't think I really want to be in a relationship right now anyway, but I just want something to do. I don’t wanna go home and work. I want to go home and like to have something to do.” she paused to catch her breath, “do you get me?” 

Mina sat still, taking in all the information at once, while Momo, without thought simply replied, “Become a sugar mommy”

Sana and Mina both snapped their heads towards the girl who just sipped on the coffee she brought in with her, slowly bringing it down from her lips at the newfound attention, “well logically speaking,” she began to defend herself, “you have entirely too many zeros in your bank account for just one person, you love buying things for people, and it's kind of a no strings attached deal, a glorified friends with benefits if you will.” she finished off, waving her hands towards the girls as she presented her argument. 

Sana raised her eyebrows, jaw dropping slightly, clearly not expecting that answer from her friend, “i- uh, oh.”

The three sat in silence for a moment as sana truly began to ponder on the idea, “you know what, that's not a bad idea”

“Dont those things normally involve you having sex with them, though? Is that something you're even interested in doing?” Mina, the logic side of their trio piping up. Suddenly, Sana’s face shifted, not considering that part of what these arrangements normally entail. 

“Only if you want it to, right. These things always have super specific boundaries and shit, like you don't even ever have to see them in person if you don't want to. This website basically has you choose everything you want in the deal and then you swipe through your matches. I guess it's like tinder.” Momo again spoke now reading off of her phone, sana and mina looking at her with confusion written all over their faces on why she seemingly knows so much on the topic. She just responded with a shrug

Before they could continue any longer, Sana’s assistant jisoo came in, pulling her into a meeting to start her day. She bid her goodbyes to Mina and Momo who also went to do their jobs. 

\-----

Sana closed her front door with a heavy sigh, like on autopilot, she placed her Burberry trench coat on the coat hook, the large plum Prada bag on the floor, and slipped off her matching Prada heels off and her comfortable slippers on. Sliding her feet into her grand master bedroom to slip into her pink, silk pajamas. 

Finally making her way to the extensive wine cellar, she picked out two bottles, “Hm.. Chateau 1996 or Cheval Blanc 2009?” she questioned as she held the two bottles in her hand. Deciding on the latter, she popped the cork and poured herself a large glass, and fell into the couch with a moan at the softness under her heavy body. 

She turned on her tv for some mindless noise to fill the emptiness of her large penthouse and ordered takeout, being too lazy to even think about cooking. After getting a large order of ramyeon and a few rolls of sushi, a thought about an earlier conversation popped into her head.

With a curious hum, she opened the app store and looked up sugar daddy websites. Filtering to top rated, she clicked on the first app there, ‘ _ Sugar Elite’,  _ and hit the download button. 

She opened it moments later, her heart rate speeding up as she began to fill out different questions, realization setting in. They were all routine questions she was used to filling out, occupation, income, age, location. Then came the actual arrangement questions. 

Bringing her thumb to her mouth, she pondered on what she really wanted out of this in the end. Slowly, her fingers moved around the screen, selecting her ideal choices. Sana began to think more and more about the questions, what she wanted, relationship, what she would give. 

Thankfully, the doorbell interrupted her thoughts as she ran up to the door to get her food. 

\----

One bad rom com, a bottle of wine, and a stuffed belly later, she has the sugar mommy app opened again on her phone, finally finishing off the questions with the liquid courage settled in her body. Sana spent another 10 minutes swiping, mostly left, on possible sugar babies, until just one caught her eye, the only one she swiped right on in those ten minutes:  _ Kim Dahyun, 21. _

That night, minutes after Sana fell into her sleep, her phone lit up with a notification alert from a new match. 

\---- 

Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu all slept soundly that night, missing the ping from the latest app on Dahyun’s phone. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave kudos and comments they are all greatly appreciated, thank you!


End file.
